Una nueva oportunidad
by Xanastic
Summary: Anakin luego de mucho tiempo se reencuentra con la Senadora Amidala, pero este evento se vera manchado por un atentado contra la vida de esta al llegar a Coruscant. ¿Como reaccionara Anakin?¿Saldra viva la Senadora?
1. Rencuentro I

**Reencuentro Parte I**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los tonos ambarinos recorrían el ambiente. Una pequeña cantidad de personas se encontraban en el lugar, algunas ya sea por amistad o por simple interés, pero para alguien este era un momento muy esperado durante muchos años.

—Maestro se ve nervioso, recuerde nuestro papel como representantes del consejo— Dijo Ashoka notando la impaciencia de su maestro.

Anakin la ignoro ella no comprendía la importancia de este la nave decencia , el no podía contener la ansiedad, trago saliva mientras se pregunta si ella era tan hermosa como recordaba o el tiempo le había jugado una mala pasada, solo abandono de sus pensamientos cuando una delicada figura salió de la nave, aun no la había podido visualizar bien cuando un estruendoso sonido y una ráfaga de humo invadieron el lugar. _Algo raro estaba pasando…_

Sin dudarlo dos veces Anakin salió corriendo mientras sacaba su sable laser.

—Maestro espere, aun no sabemos lo que esta ocurriendo— Exclamo Ashoka

El hizo caso omiso de su joven padawan, ella no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, además que no se lo perdonaría si le pasara algo a ella.

Aun una intensa niebla recorría el ambiente, no lo dejaba ver con claridad, así que encendió su sable luz; no tuvo que buscar mucho, pronto la encontró, estaba tendida en el piso, aunque el hecho que estuviera algo mal herida por el accidente, no ocultaba su belleza, era mucho más hermosa de lo que el recordara.

—No te preocupes te sacare de …—Intento decir mientras acarciaba suavemente su mejilla hasta que fue interrumpido por dos resplandecientes luces rojas se acercaban, eran una clase distinta de droides, no los había visto antes. Al fin pudo comprender la situación, esto no era un simple accidente, si no un atentado contra la senadora, se dirigió a la lucha, _porque su maestro no estaba con él en estos momentos_ se pregunto.

Usando la niebla a su favor, pudo confundir a los droides, pero aun asi vencerlos fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, esto no eran los droides a los que estaba acostumbrado a luchar, estos estaban decididos a matar. Cuando volvió al sitio donde se encontraba Padme, ella no se encontraba ahí…

* * *

Y bueno ¿qué les ha parecido?, este es mi primer fic, y estaba algo nerviosa de cómo me iba a salir todo, ya que soy un desastre redactando xD, pero creo que he quedado conforme con el resultado, aunque en este capítulo no hubo muchos diálogos, lo habrán mediante se vaya desarrollando la historia, ¿los he dejado en suspenso?, bueno esta de mas decirles que acepto sus sugerencias, comentarios criticas lo que me quieran dar =D, xD.

Sacare los capitulos nuevos con una frecuencia de una semana, probablemente los viernes/sabados


	2. Reaparicion

**Reaparicion**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**_

Anakin recorría los corredores del templo, buscaba a su padawan Ashoka aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos tenían una buena relación, claro ignorando sus frecuentes discusiones que al final de todo siempre terminaban en burlas.

—Ashoka— Suspiro Anakin —Al Fin te encuentro—

—Buenos días, que ocurre maestro? — Respondio la torguta

—El Canciller supremo a solicitado nuestra presencia, asi que iremos al edificio del senado—Dijo Anakin

—Que aburrido ahí nunca para nada interesante, no hay accion— Se quejo Ashoka.

XXX

Padawan y Maestro entraron en la oficina del canciller acompañados de una pequeña figura..

¡Maestro Yoda!— Es una sorpresa y un placer que usted también haya venido"—Exclamo Palpatine con un tono un tanto hipócrita

—La senadora Amidala una vieja amiga de la orden es, Canciller Supremo, por eso cualquier información de su paradero de nuestro interés es— respondió el anciano maestro

—No he recibido información de ella desde el atentado, de hecho esa era la razón, por las que los solicite, tengo entendido que Anakin y su padawan estaban cuando ocurrió el atentado pensé que podrían tener algo, estoy muy preocupado—

—No, lamentablemente no tenemos nada. —Menciono Anakin mientras se acercaba al escritorio del canciller

—Entonces me retiro dentro de poco tendremos la sesión en el senado para la aprobación del acta militar, aunque me duela mucho aceptarlo, tendremos que dar a nuestra querida senadora por fallecida.

XXX

Palpatine entro a la sala del senado, observo las numerosas plataformas que se encontraban en el recinto, la tranquilidad era lo último que había en el lugar, se escuchaban los ecos de la muchedumbre manifestando su posición con respecto a la votación que se llevaría a cabo hoy.

Ya Palpatine ubicado en su plataforma, su asistente Mass Ameda procedió a poner orden en la sala.

— ¡Senadores! Tenemos mucho que debatir hoy, se solicita orden para comenzar la sesión— Exclamo —Hoy Votaremos sobre el acta de creación militar, es nuestro único puno en la agenda.

Pero las conversaciones no disminuyeron y una que otra queja se escucho por el lugar.

—Senadores, senadores— dijo palpatine en una voz baja y algo quebrada

—Colegas, antes de iniciar la sesión debo dar un penoso anuncio, que me afecta mucho en lo personal, ayer en un atentado al bajar de su nave a muerto la senadora de Naboo.

El edificio del senado entro en un frio silencio

—Antes de ser elegido Canciller— Continuo Palpatine —Yo fui senador al servicio de Amidala cuando era Reina de Naboo. Fue una gran líder que lucha ba por la justicia, tanto en esta honorable asamblea como en su planeta natal. Fue tan querida entre su pueblo que podía haber sido elegida Reina de por vida— repuso, lanzando un suspiró y chasqueando los dientes, como si esa idea hubiera sido considerada ridícula por la idealista Amidala, que fue lo que sucedió. — Pero la senadora Amidala creía en limitar los mandatos, como creía fervientemente en la democracia. Su muerte es una gran pérdida para todos. La lloraremos como a una incansable campeona de la libertad. Y como a una querida amiga.

El silencio que abatía el lugar había culminado, se empezaron a escuchar murmuros, que no duraron mucho hasta que el edificio entero entro en conmocion.

— ¡Necesitamos más protección!, ¡La Republica necesita más protección! Cuántos de nosotros necesitan morir para que se haga algo— Expreso con indignación el senador Tendau

—¿Por que los Jedis no hacen nada? — Grito otro senador

— ¡No son suficientes, necesitamos la aprobación de esa acta— Exclamo la senadora de Tiisheraan

—Un poco de calma senadores— Fueron las palabras que se necesitaron para que volviera el orden al lugar

* * *

_AN:Primero pido disculpas ya que tarde en actualizar por que me fui del viaje, los que leyeron el libro seguro reconocerán algunas partes, ya que era justo lo que quería expresar, en el próximo capítulo es que comenzará la emoción….Reviews?_


	3. Volviendo a La realidad

"Milady estamos preparados para aterrizar.."

…Eso era lo último que recordaba…

Padme semi abrió los ojos no recordaba nada, todo había sido tan confuso

" ..Aquí, te.. "Volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentía agotada "… Salvare", sus hermosos ojos azules, sin saber la razón le trasmitieron seguridad, hay que llevarla rápido a la clínica fue lo último que escucho.

XXX

"Ehh.. Dónde estoy?" " Que hago aquí? " "Quien eres?" Preguntaba Padme aturdida mientras observaba a una joven figura que dormitaba en un sillón y empezaba a despertar por el su escándalo, tenía un brilloso y rizado cabello negro y unos intensos ojos verdes.

"Ohh ya a despertado!" Dijo mientras bostezaba "Que bueno que este bien, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar" Dijo un poco soñoliento

"No ha respondido mis preguntas" Menciono Padme mientras recuperaba la compostura

"Disculpe, Mi Nombre en Lainé Raven" Tartamudeo "Se encuentra en mi casa, espero que no le moleste, pero se encontraba mucho más cerca que cualquier clínica" "Y Quien es usted"

"Yo soy la senadora Amidala, me podría decir lo que me ocurrió "Le respondió ella

"Es una sendaora, un placer conocerla""Y-yo también lo soy, comencé en mi puesto ayer , represento al planeta de **Thesme,** yo estaba saliendo del edificio del senado, y cuando me disponía a montar mi speeder, cuando escuche una explosión, la encontré y la traje, es todo lo que se"

"Esto.. esto es interesante, tal vez fue una atentado realizado por los separatistas" Pensó Padme

"Creo que me retirare, así podrá meditar mejor las cosas" Dijo Lainé

"No, su presencia se me es muy agradable, me podría decir la hora"

"Las 8" Le respondió el joven senador

"De la noche?"

"No de la mañana"


	4. Oportunidad

**La oportunidad

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas.

* * *

**_

En medio de la discusión nadie se percato de una plataforma que se dirigía hacia el centro de la sala.

—Un poco de calma senadores —Menciono tranquilamente Amidala —.Vengo a aclarar lo sucedido, ayer en la tarde se ha efectuado un atentado contra mi vida, pero creo que con lo que realmente se está atentado es contra el rechazo del acta de creación militar, al ser yo una de las líderes de la oposición, si votamos para la creación de ese ejército, estamos apoyando el inicio de una guerra, con él le estaríamos dando con que luchar a los separatistas, ¡Si ofrecemos violencia nos devolverán violencia!.

El murmullo de las conversaciones inició nuevamente

—Creo que lo adecuado; es que retrasemos la votación hasta mañana, estoy seguro que lo acontecimientos han confundido a más de uno, retomaremos la votación el día de mañana, se pueden retirar —Así el canciller culmino la sesión.

* * *

Cuando salió de su plataforma, una joven Torguta se acerco hacia ella

—Senadora Amidala, el canciller la espera en su oficina —Le informo la Torguta mientras ambas empezaban a caminar.

—Gracias por informarme, Eh…

—Mi nombre es Ashoka Tano, algún día seré una gran Jedi —Menciono con orgullo.

—Entonces, eres una padawan, debes tener un monton de historias para contarme —Dijo Padme con gracia.

—En realidad no tengo mucho que contar —Menciono un poco apenada— Apenas llevo unos meses entrenando con mi maestro, es muy valiente y no se rinde ante nada, ha estado en misiones muy peligrosas, creo que es mi héroe; su nombre es…

Senadora Amidala, verla con bien; un placer es—Interrumpio el aciano maestro—, el canciller nos espera.

Ashoka se junto con su maestro, que se encontraba atrás de Yoda.

—Parece buena persona —Susurro—.

—Lo es— Le respondió Anakin con una sonrisa

* * *

Los tonos rosados y anaranjados, se encontraban en toda la oficina, Mientras el Canciller Supremo Palpatine observaba por la ventana los grades edificios y el común trafico de Coruscant, cuando unos de sus guardias lo interrumpió.

—Se encuentran esperándolo canciller.

—Dígales que pase.

Padme acompañada del maestro Yoda entraron a la oficina del canciller y se diriguieron frente al escritorio de Palpatine, mientras que Anakin y su padawan se quedaron al fondo de la habitación, a la joven senadora le dio curiosidad saber quien era el valiente maestro de Ashoka, intento verlo pero…

—¡Senadora Amidala! —Exclamo Palpatine –, debo decirle que es una alegría que haya salido ilesa de aquel horrible accidente.

—Creo que todo gracias al senador Raven, el fue el que me salvo—Dijo Padme en un tono algo triste.

Anakin quedo sumido en sus pensamientos_ "__¿__Todo gracias al Senador Raven?" __—_pero si él había derrotado a los droides para protegerla, todo para que un extraño se llevara el crédito, si tan solo pudiera estar más cerca de ella….No este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar esas cosas.

—…Maestro, tengo que discernir de su comentario pienso que el atentado lo pudieron haber llevado a cabo los separatistas, tiene sentido, sobre todo por las votaciones que se van a llevar a cabo en el senado. —Dijo Padme en un tono preocupante.

—Palpatine lanzo un largo suspiro y se sentó —Maestro Jedi —dijo—. ¿No cree que sea conveniente poner la senadora bajo la protección de la orden?

— ¡Disculpe Canciller!-Exclamo Amidala-Pero no creo que la situación sea tan grave,

¡Ya tengo suficientes guardias!

—Estaré más tranquilo, senadora, si no lo quiere hacer por usted hágalo por mí, creo que lo más adecuado es que se retire, discutiré esto con el maestro Yoda.

—Está bien canciller —Dijo Padme entre dientes mientras se inclinaba para despedir al anciano maestro.

—Demasiado poco por usted se preocupa, senadora, y por la polí tica en exceso. Con su peligro cuidado, Padmé. Nuestra ayuda debes aceptar. —Le susurro.

—Lo hare, maestro —Le respondió.

Al dirigirse a la puerta pudo observa al al jedi, que acompanaba a Ahoska, tenia resplandecientes ojos azules y un rubio cabello, ella sientio que en un momento el la miro directo a los ojos _"Por qué me resulta familiar" _Pensó.

—Tal vez si se pone a su disposición un Jedi mas familiar para ella, ¿Kenobi tal vez? —Continuo Palpatine en el momento que Padme salió del lugar.

—¡Yo también estoy disponible!, acabo de volver con mi padawan de Felucia y no tengo ninguna misión asignada —Exclamo Anakin desde el fondo de la habitación _"Esta era la oportunidad que esperaba."_

—Es posible —confirmó Yoda—SkyWalker avísele al maestro Kenobi para que presénte con usted lo más pronto posible ante la senadora.


	5. Rencuentro II

**Rencuentro II**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas**__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Anakin observaba la hermosa noche de Coruscant, con una abrumadora mirada, mientras subía en el elevador junto a Obi-Wan y Ashoka, en ese momento no era el mismo Anakin de siempre, burlón y rebelde, simplemente no era el.

—¿Que te pasa Anakin?, pareces triste, ¿Acaso estas nervioso?, ella ya no es la reina de Naboo, seguro le agradara verte. —Termino de decir Obi-Wan, dándole una palmada en la espalda; para intentar animar a su antiguo aprendiz.

—Es que, ya me vio maestro, no; no me reconoció, paso al frente mío al entrar a la oficina del canciller, ni un gesto, ni una mirada, nada.

—Porque será que me siento excluida de esta conversación —Gruño ashoka en un tono tanto celoso.

—Sera porque lo estas—Se burlo Obi Wan mientras salían del ascensor —Relájate Anakin, seguro no te vio bien, estaba enfocada en otros asuntos.

Al salir del elevador caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar un una puerta y luego de identificarse fueron atendidos por una de las doncellas.

—Por favor pasen— Asintió Dorme mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y los invitaba a entrar observo lo amplio que era, con una decoración sencilla y delicada, Anakin sintió una gran calidez; conforme avanzaba, todos sus sentimientos anteriores habían desaparecido. Dorme les hizo una señal para que se sentaran.

—La senadora los atenderá en un momento, se encuentra en un chequeo médico. —Termino de decir Dorme.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al rato la senadora salió de su habitación con el droide medico, —Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero quería asegurarme que no tuviera ninguna contusión grave —,Ella estaba radiante, con un sencillo vestido lila, diferente al los acostumbraba usar para ir al senado y con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza, se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a la senadora.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, aunque aun no considere su presencia necesaria, con los guardias que ya…—Decía Padme hasta ser interrumpida por Obi-Wan

—Ese no es un buen recibimiento senadora, ya sabemos lo que piensa, pero son órdenes mayores y debemos acatarlas, pero aun así para mí también es un placer volverla a ver Milady, - afirmo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un delicado beso.

Padme tuvo un leve sonrojo y volteo su vista para ver quiénes eran los acompañantes de el Maestro Kenobi, eran Ashoka y su maestro. —Me alegra verte de nuevo Ashoka—Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

El aun le parecía conocido, ¡Claro! como no se había dado cuenta, el era ese pequeño y tierno niño que conoció en su estadía en Tatooine, ella aun conservaba ese pedazo de Japor que él le dio con tanto cariño.

—¡¿Annie?-Exclamo Padme, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—¿Eres tu? ¡Enserio tu eres Annie! Pero mírate, por dios como has crecido! —Decía Padme después de darle un tierno abrazo.

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado; el sintió un alivio y una enorme alegría—_"Al final de todo, si se acordó de mi _" —Pensó, pero estaba tan nervioso que no tenía ni idea que responder.

—Bu-Bueno, ahora soy más alto que usted—Dijo, mientras titubeaba, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, P-ero usted también ha crecido.. en belleza claro, es que no hay muchas senadoras lindas _. "Que estupidez he dicho"_ —Se reprocho—, En ese instante sintió la fría mirada desaprobadora de Obi-Wan y una pequeña risa en el rostro de Ashoka, pero Padme empezó a reír haciéndole que le importase poco lo anterior.

—Acaso siempre serás ese chiquillo simpático, que conocí en Tatooine— Menciono en un tono burlón.

Anakin se sintió insignificante, aun ella lo veía como un pequeño crio, acaso no notaba todo lo que había crecido, todo lo que él la amaba…

—Su presencia será de mucha utilidad aquí—dijo el capitán Typho, intentando cambiar la atmosfera—Este es un asunto más delicado de lo que parece y de lo que la senadora quiere admitir.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted Capitán, no se preocupe; y no notara nuestra presencia, Senadora—Dijo Obi-Wan—Ahora procederemos a Inspeccionar los pisos.

—Entonces, me retirare para que puedan empezar con su deber. —Culmino Padme.


	6. Sueño o realidad

**Sue_ñ_o o Realidad**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas**__**.

* * *

**_

Padmé cepillaba sus frondosos rizos, mientras se miraba en el espejo, por suerte los exámenes habían salido bien, pensó en su encuentro con Anakin, definitivamente el ya no era ese niño que conoció en Tatooine; ahora era todo un hombre, tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, pero no; ella no podía pensar en eso, el era un Jedi y ella una senadora, un amor destinado al fracaso. Pero por que el la miraba de esa manera…

Se dirigió hacia la hacia la ventana, observo el brillante cielo de Coruscant, los speeders que pasaban a toda velocidad, los llamativos anuncios y las estrellas, las hermosas estrellas que se veían desde su habitación.

* * *

Obi-Wan inspeccionaba los niveles inferiores, mientras que Ashoka y Anakin los superiores, el había recuperado su habitual estado de ánimo. Aunque Ashoka se había puesto un poco pensativa desde su último encuentro con la senadora, tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—Ashoka andas muy callada. —Se burlo Anakin— Eso es un milagro.

—Es que —Hizo una pausa— tengo dudas maestro, ¿Usted ya conocía a la Senadora Amidala? —Pegunto la aprendiz Padawan

—Ehh sí, yo la conocí cuando yo era aun un niño, su nave se estrello en Tatooine, yo los ayude a conseguir los repuestos para que pudieran volver a Coruscant, en su estadía el maestro Qui-Gon detecto mi conexión con la fuerza y me llevo al Templo Jedi para que fuera entrenado.

—¡Maestro! Jamás me había hablado de su pasado.—Exclamo Ashoka

—Pues aprovéchalo por que será la única vez, quédate aquí y descansa un rato mientras que yo termino de inspeccionar.

—¡Maestro!—Se quejo la torguta

—Maestro nada Ashoka, es una orden.

* * *

—¿Senadora?—Susurro Anakin, pero nadie contesto, se adentro un poco más en la habitación, ella estaba recostada en la ventana, ante la falta de respuesta, preocupado él se acerco rápidamente hacia ella.

–Solo está dormida— Murmuro con una sonrisa, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hacia su cama, se veía tan delicada, la recostó y no pudo resistirse a darle un dulce beso en la frente…

* * *

—Anakin terminaste de inspeccionar— dijo obi wan

—Si maestro—Respondió su antiguo aprendiz

—Bueno, ya todos los guardias están en sus posiciones, se necesitara un ___ejército_para atravesarlos, Anakin tu vigilaras en la entrada principal. —Ordeno Kenobi.

—Obi-Wan creo que sería mejor si yo estuviera en la sala de video. —Reprocho Anakin

—Los guardias se pueden encargar de eso Anakin, tu lugar está en la entrada.

* * *

_Corría y corría desesperadamente parecía que jamás iba a poder detenerme, el misterioso asesino intentaba dispárame con su blaster, pero el salvo desviando los disparos con su sable de luz, el asesino nos hacia retroceder, caí no sé ni de dónde ni hacia donde pero descendía rápidamente por un gran agujero negro, hasta que el me atrapo, no; no era Anakin, era otra persona oscuros rizos, ojos color esmeralda._

Ella despertó confundida y muy agitada, estaba en su cama, había jurado que se había quedado dormida frente a la ventana admirando a las estrellas, pero ese sueño; ese sueño había sido tan real, pudo escuchar una discusión proveniente del salón principal y seguramente eran Anakin y Obi-Wan, —espero que no haya ocurrido nada—Susurro mientras miraba hacia el techo y observo la cámara de seguridad el la podía mirar cuando quisiera, incluso ahora —pensó— hubo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas entonces se oculto bajo las sabanas y volvió a dormir.

Anakin se mantuvo gran parte de la noche despierto, no se perdonaría si por su culpa le pasara algo a la senadora, pero finalmente el cansancio lo venció.

Alguien toco la puerta, el aun algo soñoliento apoyo una mano en su sable laser, si era el asesino era mejor estar prevenidos, pero al abrirla solo se encontró un joven, por su ropa podría suponer que era un senador, al menos 5 años mayor que él, tenía unos relucientes ojos verdes y un brillante cabello negro rizado, traía una flor blanca en su mano.

—Buenos días—Dijo tímidamente

—Disculpe pero cuál es el motivo de su visita rápidamente—respondió Anakin

—Soy el Senador Raven, he venido a visitar a la Senadora Amidala, me gustaría preguntarle cómo se encuentra.—Menciono Raven algo intimidado por la explosiva personalidad del jedi.

—Lo siento, Pero en este momento la senadora no puede recibir visitas esta bajo estricta protección de la Orden Jedi—Dijo Anakin en el fondo disfrutando arruinarle la visita al Senador.

Pero al menos puede entregarle esto—Dijo Lainé mientras estiraba su mano, Anakin le quito la flor y cerró la puerta, entonces recordó, "_el Senador Raven, el no fue aquel que "salvo" a Padme quizás el se estuviera.."._ —Su pensamiento, fue interrumpido por una melodiosa voz.

—¡Oh Anakin, buenos días! ¿Te has quedado despierto toda la noche? Debes estar cansado, porque no llamas a tu maestro y le dices que vamos a tomar el desayuno.

—No se preocupe por mi Senadora, estoy acostumbrado a esto, además esto, esto es para usted—Balbuceo el Caballero jedi_, "la visita de ese tal senador le había servido de algo"_—pensó.

—¡Pero si es hermosa! una flor de Loto, mi favorita, son muy difíciles de conseguir aquí en Coruscant, gracias Anakin—Dijo Padmé mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

* * *

En la mesa se encontraba la senadora, acompañada de su doncella, el comandante Typhoo y los 3 jedi.

— ¿Ocurrió algo extraño en la noche? Maestro Kenobi—no pudo evitar preguntar Padmé

—No paso nada fuera de lo normal senadora—respondió Obi-Wan

—Les dije que no era necesaria su presencia—menciono ella—Ahora me retirare, debo dirigirme hacia el senado, dentro de una horas será la votación.

—De todas maneras, nuestra protección continuara hasta que no estemos seguros que este fuera de peligro, el Caballero Skywalker será su guardia en el senado—Culmino Obi-Wan

* * *

AN: Disculpen por el retraso del capítulo, es que lo termine de escribir ayer muy tarde en la noche y no me dio tiempo de subirlo, esta vez me esforcé para hacerlo más largo para que puedan pudieran disfrutar más la historia.

Muchas Gracias YeseniaRocio y mAfER BlAcK por sus Reviews =D.

Edit:Lo siento tengo problemas con el computador asi que no podre actualizar en un tiempo


	7. Conociendote mas

**Conociendolo mas**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas**__**.

* * *

**_

Padmé recorría las instalaciones del senado con un hermoso vestido blanco estilo sirena con detalles en dorado, llevaba un peinado más sencillo de lo que acostumbraba adornado con una hermosa flor blanca. En su recorrido se encontró con el senador Raven.

—Buenas días, Senadora Amidala—Pronuncio este tímidamente —Veo que recibió la flor que le envié, me alegra que fuera de su agrado, me hubiera gustado entregársela en persona, Le fui a visitar para ver como se encontraba, pero por su orden protección no me dejaron entrar, será en otra ocasión, supongo.

—Oh, si Senador, muchas gracias por regalármela—Dijo Padmé volteándose disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el Caballero Jedi, Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar la situación, pero podía suponer lo que había sucedido.

—Estas en problemas—Le murmuro a Anakin, mientras que Ashoka intentaba disimular su burla.

—Si, casualmente es mi flor favorita, me sorprendí mucho al recibirla, no es muy frecuente verlas aquí en Coruscant—Continuo Amidala mientras le hacia una seña a Lainé para que continuaran caminando.

—Oh es que tengo un pequeño jardín en mi apartamento, me recuerda a mi planeta natal, será un placer y será bienvenida el día que lo quiera visitar—Le respondió

—Un día de estos tal vez, luego de esta votación tendremos un descanso en el senado y dudo que vuelva a Naboo—Señalo entusiasmada

—Ehh…Disculpe senadora, creo que debería recordarle que usted está bajo protección del consejo, así que si decide salir, nos lo debe notificar para que así nosotros…—manifestaba Anakin, _"Si sale con él, yo estaré ahí para asegurarme que no pase nada"_

—Claro, no se preocupe en recordármelo, en ese caso no tengo problema Ashoka, me acompañe —Interrumpió Padmé— Lo siento senador aquí está la entrada a mi plataforma.

* * *

Padmé entro silenciosamente a su apartamento, la votación en el senado, le afecto mucho, había trabajado arduamente durante un año, para que ese acta no fuera aprobada, pero todo había terminado hoy, todo su esfuerzo, había sido en vano.

—No sucedió ningún inconveniente en el senado— Pregunto Obi-Wan.

—Ninguno maestro Kenobi— Le respondió Ashoka.

—¡Ashoka! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis conversaciones— Le reclamo Anakin.

—Oh pero tu si te puedes entrometer cuando estoy explicando los planes, además el maestro Kenobi no especifico a quien se dirigía la pregunta —Rugió Ashoka

—¡Pero yo soy tu maestro! es diferente —Continuaba Anakin con la discusión.

—¡Terminen con esta pelea tonta!, por favor— Suplico Padmé —Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para estar discutiendo. —Ella no tenia la paciencia, para soportar este tipo de situaciones.

—Senadora, se ve alterada ¿Que sucedido en el Senado?— Dijo Obi-wan intentando calmar a la frustrada senadora.

—Aprobaron el Acta de Creación Militar —Dijo haciendo una pausa— Sé que ustedes necesitan ayuda para combatir a los separatistas, pero esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas —Admitió Amidala— Si me necesitan, estaré en mi recamara.

* * *

Padmé no salió de su habitación el resto de la tarde, se sentía confundida, en verdad valía la pena tanto esfuerzo, pero antes de culminar ese pensamiento se reprendió a sí misma, cualquier esfuerzo por mantener la paz y la democracia en la Rebublica era necesario.

—Hola—dijo Anakin entrando a la habitación en su habitación

—¿Está todo bien? Que haces aquí Annie, en verdad no quiero hablar, ni de los separatistas ni de…

—L-Las estrellas; se ven hermosas desde esta ventana, a-al igual que usted — Interrumpió tartamudeando y sentándose en el sillón próximo a la ventana, cuando estaba cerca de ella le era tan difícil hablar.

—Es cierto—Dijo Padmé acercándose a la ventana e ignorando el último comentario—Me encanta verlas, sobre todo cuando quiero relajarme y pensar.

—Gracias a todas las luces y los altos edificios de Coruscant, no se suelen apreciar muy bien, pero en esta ventana es diferente, es diferente a Tatooine, ahí el cielo suele estar despejado y se pueden observar con claridad. —Relataba Anakin con una mezcla de sentimientos, nostalgia, cariño, pero sobretodo con mucha tristeza.

—Supongo que este es un lugar privilegiado entonces —Sonrio la joven senadora— Por como se encuentra tu madre.

Anakin Bajo la cabeza, había tocado un punto débil en él, esto le traía tantos malos recuerdos. —Ella murió, la secuestraron los guerreros tuskenCuando llegue, era demasiado tarde. —Dijo en un triste y quebrado tono.

—Eso, eso es una lástima, lo siento —Murmuro Padmé mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Anakin.

* * *

Padmé se levanto tarde la mañana siguiente, había pensado en su conversación con Anakin, era evidente que sentía algo por ella, aun le preocupaban las cámaras, aunque era un el jedi tenía muchos sentimientos confusos en su interion y el hecho que el la viera le preocupaba un poco, por lo que le ordeno a R2 que desactivara las cámaras de seguridad que enfocaban hacia la zona este de su habitación donde se encontraba su cama. Aun se sentía mal por la votación, recordó la invitación que le hizo Lainé, tal vez iría a visitarlo, tenía el día libre después de todo, así se distraería un rato.

Gracias a Dormé, pudo escabullirse del apartamento sin que los guardias y los jedi le notaran, quería terminar este día de una manera tranquila, alejado de la política y lo que la rodea.

El apartamento era muy amplio, predominaban los colores verdes y marrones, co una decoracion clásica. Al entrar Padmé fue recibida por Lainé.

—Senadora Amidala, es una a-agradable sorpresa el hecho que haya venido a visitarme—menciono tidimidamente.

—Me alegra que no haya sido ninguna molestia, recordé la proposición que me hizo y como hoy teníamos el día libre pensé que no estaría mal visitarlo.

—Bueno, si quiere tomar asiento, ¿desea algo para tomar? —Ofreció Lainé

—Con una taza de té estaría bien. —Respondió ella.

—K-3PO podrías traernos 2 tazas de té.

—De acuerdo amo. —Contesto el droide de protocolo.

Después que el droide se retiro, un frio silencio invadió la sala, Padmé se sintió incomoda con la situación, pero al fin y al cabo qué tipo de conversación podía mantener con esta persona que había visto solo un par de veces.

—Que agradable aroma acaso parece el de la flor de…

—¿Masla? —Interrumpió Lainé— Tengo varias en mi jardín.

—Pensé que solo crecían en…

—¿Naboo? Acompáñame y veras. —Dijo Lainé mientras le tomaba de la mano y la invitaba a seguirlo.

Ambos entraron a una especie de invernadero, en el centro había una gran fuente, rodeada de una gran variedad de plantas y flores.

—Esto…esto es hermoso, me recuerda de cierta manera a Naboo—Afirmo Amidala.

—Este es un lugar muy nostálgico, para mi Naboo es un planeta que me trae muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros no tanto, pero a fin de cuentas es mi planeta y forma parte de mi, en Thesme no hay esta variedad de flora, es un planeta industrial —Comento el joven Senador.

—La verdad es que la flora de Naboo es muy hermosa, es una de las cosas que más extraño, estando aquí en Coruscant. —Relato Padmé.

—Señor aquí traigo lo que pidió—Dijo el droide dejando una bandeja con dos tazas.

—Gracias, te puedes retirar—Ordeno Lainé.

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias— dijo Padmé, con algo de pena

—Deberías dárselas al droide, el fue el que preparo esto—Contesto el Senador

—No, es por eso, es por salvarme el otro día, jamás te di las gracias—Admitió ella.

Lainé mostro un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —Solo hize lo que cualquiera haría senadora.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamo él cuando empujo a Padmé contra el piso cayendo inmóvil arriba de ella. Ella logro levantarse y con ayuda de K-3PO llevo a Lainé hasta el sofá mientras esperaba al droide medico que había solicitado.

Luego que este llegara, este lo examino durante un largo rato y le tomo varias muestras de sangre.

—El paciente se encuentra bien, despertara en unos momentos, por suerte el dardo no penetro lo suficiente para poder eviar suficiente veneno, solo tiene una intoxicación leve. —Dijo el droide medico.

Lainé tardo un rato para recuperarla conciencia, intento levantarse, pero se encontraba muy débil.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunto Padmé

—Algo mareado, pero supongo que estaré bien, no sé todo sucedió tan rápido, solo vi al cazarrecompenza en el edificio y reaccione. —Comento lentamente Lainé

—Tuviste suerte que el dardo no te inyecto suficiente veneno, pero me salvaste, gracias —Dijo Padmé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Yo-yo haría cualquier cosa por usted Senadora Amidala. —Pronuncio en un tímido tono el joven Senador.

—Oh por favor dime, Padmé, espera mi Com Link esta vibrando, debe ser algo importante. —Ella tomo su comunicador y leyó una noticia, la expresión de su rostro cambio completamente.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir. —Dijo Padmé con la voz algo quebrada.

—¿Que ocurre? Yo te acompañare— Manifestó el intentando levantarse del sofá

—¡No! aun estas débil, yo puedo encargarme de esto. —Le dijo Padmé en un tono preocupado.

—¿Pero que pasa? —Pregunto Lainé.

—Están por invadir Naboo—Le respondió ella.

* * *

Disculpen mi super tardanza en subir el nuevo capitulo, mi computadora esta fallando mucho y no me deja tanto tiempo para dedicarle a mi fic como quisiera, pero intentare esforzarme al maximo para subir mi fic los dias acostumbrados Viernes/Sabados.

Esperon que disfruten el capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho, como siempre gracias a todos por sus Reviews!


	8. Nuevos Sentimientos

Nuevos Sentimientos

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas.

* * *

**_

Dormé paso el resto de la tarde encubriendo a Padmé , como esta ella le había ordenado; no fue una tarea para nada fácil, cerró la puerta y le ordeno a R2 no dejar entrar a nadie, si algo tenía que admitir era que los Jedi eran insistentes, sobretodo el Caballero Skywalker que chico tan fastidioso, aunque quizás solo se preocupaba por Padmé, algo que Dormé tampoco podía evitar, hacía rato que había anochecido y aun no había regresado.

—Senadora Amidala podría abrir la puerta, necesitamos asegurarnos que se encuentre bien —Manifestó Obi-Wan

—Lo siento, pero la Senadora se encuentra indispuesta a salir de su habitación— Contesto la doncella

—Algo me dice que la Senadora no está ahí, tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar. —Murmuro Kenobi acariciando su barba.

—Pero Maestro Kenobi, no hay manera R2-D2 cerro la puerta y nosotros no tenemos el acceso necesario para entrar —Dijo La aprendiz Padawan. —Pero quizás tengamos a alguien cerca que si…

— ¡Ohh! C-3PO, tú tienes acceso a la habitación, de la Senadora Amidala ¿No? —Pregunto Ashoka.

—Si señorita Ashoka, pero no creo que a la ama Padmé le agra…—Decía C-3PO

—¡Solo ábrela treepheo! —Interrumpió Anakin.

El droide protocolo abrió la puerta de la habitación y como supuso Obi-Wan la única persona que se encontraba en ella era Dormé, pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra Padmé irrumpió en el apartamento.

—Capitán Typhoo, prepare mi nave, regresare hoy mismo a Naboo —Anuncio, con una cara enrojecida, se notaba que no estaba de buen ánimo, tenia tantos sentimientos mezclados que nublaban su concentración, tristeza, rabia, indignación. Se dirigió a su habitación a preparar su equipaje mientras esperaba los reclamos de sus protectores.

—Senadora Amidala que es lo que le ocurre, ¿A qué viene esta repentina decisión?—Pregunto Obi-Wan

Todo intento de comunicarse con ella era inútil, era como si se encontrara en otro planeta, al terminar su equipaje se dirigió rápidamente a la pista de aterrizaje ignorando las advertencias y demás, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a abordar la nave, algo la detuvo, una cálida y agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo y un pequeño rubor se poso en sus mejillas

— ¡Padmé ! —Este no era un momento para formalismos —¿Que es lo que te sucede?, puedes cuéntamelo, confía en mí, en ese estado no vas a lograr nada. —Le hablo Anakin sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Ella se desplomo en el piso, quedando arrodilladla ante él, Anakin se inclino quedando frente a ella y mirándola con esos brillantes ojos azules.

—Sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo—Delicadamente dijo, con una suave expresión en su rostro.

—Es Naboo; los separatistas están planeando invadirlo, ya me informaron que las primeras flotas están a punto de entrar a la atmosfera. —Respondió ella.

—Los separatistas serian no capaces— Le respondió Obi-Wan en un todo de duda.

—Claro esto era lo que querían, seguro aprovecharan la oportunidad que la Republica aun no tiene un ejército, para invadir planetas y forzarlos a unirse a ellos—dijo Amidala

—Padmé tranquilízate—Manifestó Anakin, mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara.

—No puedo estar tranquila, mi hogar está en camino a una invasión, la Guardia de Naboo no será suficiente, ellos aprovecharon que somos débiles, y seguro no seremos el único planeta que se encuentre en esta posición.

—Tal vez el Ejercito de Clones— Murmuro Kenobi.

—¿Que dijo Maestro Kenobi?—Intentaba averiguar Ashoka.

—Nada—Contesto —Esto es lo que haremos, Anakin y Ashoka ustedes acompañaran a la Senadora a Naboo, recuerden que su seguridad es lo mas importante.

—Y que pasa usted Maestro— Pregunto su antiguo aprendiz.

—Yo iré al templo, hay un asunto que quiero tratar con el consejo.

xxx

—Maestro Yoda me ha han informado que un batallón separatista se dirige hacia Naboo—Informo Obi-Wan

—Preocupante eso es —Contesto Yoda con su característica manera.

—Está claro que nosotros no seremos suficientes si los separatistas planean un gran ataque —Manifestó Kid-Add Mundi. —Que propone usted Maestro Kenobi

—Recuerdan, la investigación que realice hace un tiempo en Kamino, la de el ejército de clones que encargo el Maestro…

—Eso sería comenzar una guerra contra los separatistas. —Advirtió el Maestro Mace Windu

—Ya estamos en el inicio de una guerra—Respondió Kenobi

Xxx

El vuelo hacia Nabo había sido silencioso. Padmé se quedo en la parte trasera de la nave acompañada de Dormé , aprovecho para comunicare con su familia, avisarles que estaría en Naboo y explicarles que los visitaría en lo que la situación mejorara, Anakin copilotaba la nave junto al Capitán Typhoo, lo que a su pesar no le permitió acercarse a Amidala.

Entraron al planeta por la zona oeste para no llamar la atención de las naves separatistas, una región muy selvática, cerca de los lagos donde se encuentran las comunidades Gungan, por lo que les fue más difícil y tardaron más en llegar a Theed, al aterrizar fueron recibidos por la reina Jamilia y sus guardias.

—Estoy preocupada por el desarrollo de esta situación, el pueblo esta angustiado, desde el bloqueo no habían vivido otra situación así. —Conto la Reina.

—Deberíamos hablarles y explicarle lo que está sucediendo—Propuso la Senadora Amidala.

—Eso es lo más adecuado. —Reflexiono Jamilia

—Senadora, nosotros nos retiraremos, iremos a inspeccionar el palacio, debemos asegurarnos que no se haya infiltrado algún separatista que atente contra su vida y la de la reina. —Informo el Caballero Jedi. —Mientras quedara en manos de la guardia de Nabo.

Xxx

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo, recorrimos todo el palacio—Suspiro Anakin —Ahora volvamos con…Ashoka ¿Que te ocurre? —Exclamo.

Ashoka estaba palida, estaba temblando mucho y tuvo que apoyarse en Anakin para mantenerse de pie —¡Maestro! —Exclamo mientras intentaba recuperar la calma —Todo, todo fue tan real —Aseguro

—Creo que lo que acabas de tener fue una visión—Le dijo —Lo sé por experiencia— susurro lentamente.

—E-era la Senadora Amidala, ella está en peligro. —Menciono la aterrorizada padawan.

—Tranquilízate Sabionda, ella seguramente estará bien, la guardia de Naboo está con ella, solo debemos apurarnos en reunirnos con ella. —Le explico, en el fondo él se había empezado a preocupar, aunque no sabía si las visiones de Ashoka, se cumplían como las de él, no quería poner en riesgo la seguridad de Padme. Su comunicador empezó a sonar debía ser importante.

—¡Maestro! no podemos estar aun seguros de que es así—Hablo la padawan aun muy alterada

—Espera Ashoka es una llamada de Obi-Wan, tengo que atenderla—Aseguro su Maestro

Pero su padawan ignoro su orden y salió a buscar a la Senadora, Anakin no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla, Obi-Wan tendría que esperar.

Xxx

Padmé había acordado con la Reina hacer una convocatoria el día siguiente así poder explicarle la situación del planeta a los ciudadanos y poder calmarlos, ahora solo tenía planeado volver a casa a descansar y preparar su discurso, hacia algunas semanas que no veía a su familia y daba por hecho que estaban preocupados por todo lo que le había sucedido, pero antes tenía que buscar a sus dos acompañantes

No tardo mucho ya que al terminar de despedirse de los diplomáticos que se encontraban en el lugar, se encontró con la aprendiz padawan.

—Senadora, ¿Se encuentra todo bien? —Consiguió preguntar agitada

—Sí, ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —Contesto intrigada a la repentina aparición de Ashoka

—Al fin te encuentro, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que sigas mis órdenes, si te digo que te quedes donde estas, quédate—Reclamo Anakin

—Por favor aquí no—Se interpuso Amidala —Ahora iremos a mi casa y espero que se comporten.

* * *

_Aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana, espero que les guste por que trabaje mucho en e, solo con decirles que al principio era solo de 465 caracteres, pero no podia ser tan mala con ustedes xD!_

_Gracias a mAfER BlAcK (veamos como se desenvuelve este triangulo), , Ornament y YeseniaRocio, por sus reviews, que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo (y no saben cuanto)._

_Bueno ya sera hasta el proximos fin de semana!Creo que el proximo capitulo habra mucha interacion entre los Naberries y Anakin ya veremos como resulta eso._


	9. En familia

**En Familia**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas.

* * *

**_

—Aquí es—Exclamo Padmé , señalando un elegante edificio de ladrillos decorado por enredaderas y rodeada de delicadas flores color lavanda y rosa, al llegar fueron recibidos por dos pequeñas niñas que salieron corriendo, ambas se veían muy alegres, con unos sencillos vestidos rosas, la más alta tenía un liso cabello castaño, mientras que la más baja tenía una cabellera rubia con risos que se asemejaban a los de Padmé

—¡Ryoo! ¡Pooja! —Grito Padmé —Que alegría hacía tiempo que no la veía—confeso.

—¡Tía! —Respondieron a unísono mientras le daban un gran abrazo a su tía— a nosotras también nos alegra verte, Padmé se volteo para observar que Anakin y Ashoka se habían quedado rezagados en la entrada del lugar —No sean tímidos, acérquense—les pidió con una sonrisa —Ashoka, Anakin, estas son mis sobrinas Pooja y Ryoo. —Continuo

—Encantada conocerlas—Saludó Ahsoka.

—Igualmente—Respondieron las niñas

—Por qué mejor no entramos— Propuso Padmé — ¿Donde están su mama y los abuelos?—Pregunto a sus sobrinas.

—Están en el jardín.— Contesto Pooja

—Les puedes decir que estoy aquí, iré con ellas dentro de un rato—Le pidió su tía.

Las dos infantes asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron saltando y cantando

—Síganme, les mostrare donde dormirán, no creo que a mis padres les moleste que se queden aquí —Padmé subió las escaleras y camino por un largo pasillo lleno de fotos y cuadros que donde Anakin puedo observar a Padmé desde que era una tierna bebe hasta cuando fue nombrada Reina, —Estas serán sus habitaciones—Dijo señalando dos puertas—Espero que se sientan cómodos en ellas.

Como no sentirse cómodo, era un lugar acogedor pensó Anakin, diferente a su habitación de Tatooine y Coruncant, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color, como el de las flores del jardín que podía observar a través de la ventana que se encontraba al lado de su cama, era un lugar tan relajante y refrescante.

* * *

Las dos pequeñas llegaron emocionadas al jardín donde su madre y su abuela se encontraban tomando el té. Ambas mujeres se preguntaron a que se debía la repentina explosión de felicidad de las hermanas.

—¡Mami! , ¡Mami! ¡Adivina que! —Gritaron emocionadas

—Que les pasa—Dijo riéndose su abuela —Tranquilícense un poco.

—La tía Padmé acaba de llegar—Comento Ryoo

—¡Además trajo una sorpresa! —Continuo Pooja. —Pero tienen que prometerme que no le dirán a nadie.

—Por qué Pooja, —pregunto su madre preocupada.

—¡Shhh! Es un secreto—Dijo haciendo una seña a su madre y a su abuela para que se acercaran a ella —La tía Padmé , trajo a su novio y a una amiga a la casa, pero no se lo digan a nadie.

—Sera que Padmé habrá sentado cabeza al fin—Dijo Jobal a su hija.

—¡Me sorprendería!—

—¡Hay dios! ya quiero ver quién es el que hizo el milagro de enamorar a mi hija. —Exclamo Jobal

* * *

Padmé guio a Anakin y Ashoka a hacia un gran jardín que se encontraba a en la parte posterior de la casa, había una gran variedad de árboles y flores de lo más diversos colores que aportaban alegría y diversión al lugar

—Papa, Mama, alegra mucho verte—Dijo Padmé

—A mi también hija, sobretodo que estés sana y salva —Respondió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Mama no por favor —Suplico, aunque ella era una persona que no temía arriesgar su vida por su deber, si le preocupaba como sus decisiones afectaban a sus seres queridos. Anakin pudo notar ese sentimiento en su cara.

—Que acaso una madre no se puede preocupar por su hija—Se enfureció Jobal

—Bueno Pooja nos dijo que habías traído invitados, no planeas presentarlos—Intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación Ruwee

—¡Oh si! Mama, Papa, Sola, ella es Ashoka Tano y el Anakin Skywalker—Dijo tomándole de la mano e invitándolo a ponerse a su lado para que no se encontrara tan atrás.

—Un placer —Sonrió Ashoka.

—Mucho gusto, señores Naberrie—Saludo Anakin algo apenado.

—También lo es para nosotros—Les respondió Ruwee.

—¡Mama! ¡Ya decidí que quiero ser de cuando sea grande!—Grito emocionada Pooja, mientras se acercaba corriendo a su madre.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto curiosa su madre, Pooja era una niña muy imaginativa y habladora, todas las semanas decía algo diferente sobre lo que deseaba ser de grande como droide astromecánico, piloto y domadora de bestias.

—Seré una Cazarrecompensas o una gran Senadora como la tía Padmé. —Exclamo la niña

—Bueno si eres una senadora, seguro te convertirás en una tan buena como tu tía y como cazarrecompezas no te faltara aventuras emocionantes —Le dijo Anakin.

—Pooja es una niña con muchas ideas. —Aseguro su madre.

—Tía Padmé, nos prestas a R2 queremos jugar con el—Pidió Ryoo.

—Claro, seguro que él está emocionado por jugar con ustedes—Dijo Padmé riéndose, mientras que R2-D2 lazaba un pitido.

—Anakin tú también puedes jugar con nosotras—Le propuso la con esos grandes y brillantes ojos cafés. Todos sonrieron ante la simpatía de la pequeña niña hacia Anakin.

—No veo por qué no—No se pudo negar Anakin a la tierna niña que tenia al frente suyo, tal vez era porque se parecía a Padmé cuando era joven.

—Tú también acompáñanos Tía Padmé —Pidió Ryoo— Sera divertido.

—Me encantaría, pero dentro de un rato, tengo que ayudar con la cena—Respondió tristemente, a Padme le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus sobrinas.

—No te preocupes por eso nosotras nos encargaremos—Dijo Sola.

* * *

Sola y Jobal preparaban la cena, querían que fuera algo especial, hicieron una gran variedad de platillos. Jobal se paro frente a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín para observar con una sonrisa como sus nietas perseguían a Ashoka y al pobre de R2, mientras que Anakin y Padmé estaban tirados en la grama riendo mientras veían la escena.

— ¿Crees que sea verdad lo que nos conto Pooja?, porque Padmé no nos ha dicho nada—Dijo Jobal

—Sabes que Pooja inventa cualquier cosa que se le pase por su cabecita, yo creo que es verdad, solo míralos se ven muy felices juntos, tal vez no dijo nada porque primero quería ver cómo nos llevábamos con él.

—Eso espero, el parece ser una buena persona—Suspiro Jobal

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el estaba hay tirado en el pasto en ese hermoso jardín, teniendo una placida conversación con Padmé, ella estaba tan preciosa con ese vestido rosa pastel, era diferente a los que usaba en el senado y aun mas a los que vestía cuando era reina.

Las sobrinas de Padmé corrían de un lado a otro, quizás algún dia esta esena se repetiría, pero en vez de ser las sobrinas de Padme podrían ser sus hijas, la ambos.

* * *

—Creo que es hora que nos sentemos en la mesa—Solicito Jobal—Espero que tengan hambre.

—Bueno algo—Admitio Anakin

—Yo si me estoy muriendo de hambre, señora Jobal— Reconoció Ashoka, Anakin la miro de una manera reprobadora, mientras que Padmé se divertía de la reacción de Anakin ante la imprudencia de su padawan

—En realidad creo que todos tenemos mucha hambre madre, no hemos comido nada el día de hoy—Se burlo Padmé mientras que se sentaba.

—Oh, me lo hubieran dicho y les hubiera llevado algún aperitivo—Dijo apenada Jobal.

—No hay problema madre, adema con todo lo que Sola y tu hicieron, creo que exageraron un poco con la comida—

—Hija deja tranquila a tu mama, es una ocasión especial, no todos los días estas en casa—Intento tranquilizar Ruwee

El no podía evitar fijamente a Padmé mientras comía, él quería grabar todos estos momentos con ella y no olvidarlos nunca, pero luego se dio cuenta que la hermana de Padmé se encontraba mirándolo y bajo la cabeza apenado.

—Anakin ¿Sabes algo? Eres el primer novio de Padmé, o por lo menos el primero en traer a casa—No pudo evitar decir Sola, la duda la comía por dentro y quería ver la reacción de Padmé. Anakin puso una cara de vergüenza, mientras seguía observando a Padmé.

—¿Qué cosa estás diciendo Sola? Anakin y yo solo somos amigos, el es un jedi encargado para mi protección, además Ashoka es su aprendiz padawan

—¡Hija! Entonces es necesario un guarda espaldas, la situación es más complicada de lo nos has querido contar. —Sollozo Jobal.

—Te aseguro que no es así mama, además Anakin no es un simple guardaespaldas, el es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. —Aclaro su hija.

—Que tan grave esta la situación muchacho—Pregunto Ruwee

—Bueno, la Senadora Amidala solo ha recibido un atentado contra su vida, pero nosotros pesamos que tal vez los cazarrecompenzas se están tomando un tiempo para que creamos que el peligro a pasado—Contesto el caballero cuando por debajo de la mesa empezó a recibir pataditas de Padmé, por la cara que tenia él supo que a ella no le había agradado lo que había dicho así que intento arreglar un poco las cosas. —Pero, pero lo mas probable es si no han atacado no ataquen mas, por que los cazarrecompenzas no son así. —Improviso rápidamente.

Ella sentía remordimiento por mentirle a su familia e incluso a Anakin, sabía que lo sucedido en el apartamento de Lainé era obra del mismo cazarrecompenzas, esperaba que él se hubiera mejorado.

* * *

Padmé estaba en su habitación se sorprendió de que Anakin no hubiera entrado a su habitación a entrar con ella, seguramente era porque estaba con Sola preparando el discurso que debía ofrecer el día de mañana. Ya era muy tarde estaba muy cansada, no había sido un día fácil y menos luego que Sola saco el tema del novio, solo quería dormir y descansar pero tenía que un cumplir con su deber.

—Vamos Padmé háblame de el—Dijo sola.

—Pero sobre qué quieres que hable él, es solo un amigo, no se por qué insistes que hay algo más.

—Padmé; tienes que estar ciega para no ver la forma en la que te mira. —Ironizo Sola

—Eso no significa nada—Replico

—Es evidente que siente algo por ti y tu igual—Continuo la hermana mayor.

—El es un Jedi—Contesto Padmé casi automáticamente..

—Tienes que olvidarte de tus deberes y formalismos, estos te impiden pensar en tus sentimientos a hacia Anakin. —Reflexionó Sola.

—Tú no puedes saber lo que yo siento hacia él, nos reencontramos hace pocos días y no lo había visto en mucho tiempo tal vez solo este un poco confundida. Además no puedo olvidar mi deber como senadora

—Pero puedes encontrar un equilibrio entre tu vida personal y laborar, al menos que te cases con un senador así ambas se encuentren unidas. —Se burlo— Creo que enfrentar estas nuevas experiencias, que es lo que te desconcierta, que es a lo que le temes, a que el en realidad no te corresponda, aunque eso no lo creo. —Opino sola, Padmé bajo la cabeza, todas esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, entonces también se acordó de Lainé el era muy tierno con ella, además que le había salvado la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Posiblemente, aunque tal vez sea otra persona lo que me confunde —Admitió la joven senadora.

* * *

_Disculpen la tardaza, es que ya he comenzado las clases y estoy muy presionada por lo que me queda menos tiempo para escribir, espero que les agrade el capitulo_


	10. Pesadilla o Realidad

**Pesadilla o Realidad**

**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: La saga Star Wars ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a George Lucas.

* * *

**_

**A**nakin se despertó temprano, ya era un habito para él madrugar, se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo los el alba surgiendo e iluminando cálidamente todo a su alrededor, ya podía sentir como los primeros rayos de sol llegaban a su rostro cuando escucho, ruidos y gritos provenientes de la habitación continua. —Maestro!, Ayúdenos por favor!— Salió rápidamente, topándose con Padme en el pasillo, la cual traía unos despeinados rizos y un corto camisón blanco, aun así era esplendida, se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que Anakin movió la cara avergonzado, el traía su torso desnudo.

—¿Tú también lo escuchaste? —Pregunto él, pero no fue luego de unos segundos, que Padme reacciono, esta aun le veía fijo, tal vez era por la manera en la que se encontraba vestido.

—¡Oh! —Reacciono Padme—Si me preocupe y por eso salí de mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude, porque mejor no entramos y vemos que es lo que sucede—Propuso.

Se encontraron con la padawan muy agitada y revolviéndose en su cama , ambos se acercaron a ella Padme mencionaba su nombre suavemente, pero esto en vez de tranquilizarla parecía alterarla aun mas, _si tan solo ella hubiera estado para despertarlo de ese manera en sus múltiples pesadillas_, pensó.

—¡Ashoka, me encuentro aquí, nada os pasara! —Exclamo Anakin.

Ella se levanto sobresaltada, se llevo las manos a la cabeza rápidamente, tenía una respiración agitada, observaba su alrededor asegurándose que todo se encontrara en orden, miro a Padme y se abalanzo contra ella.

—¡Senadora! ¿Usted se encuentra bien? Discúlpeme todo ha sido mi culpa.

—De que hablas Ashoka, yo estoy bien, la nos está preocupando en este momento eres tú.

. —Real—Dijo haciendo una pausa—Fue tan, real.

—Solo fue una pesadilla Ashoka, veras que todo estará bien, no es así Anakin?

—Es cierto, Ashoka pudo haber sido solo una pesadilla—Dijo intentando, quizás tratando auto convencerse, que esa fuera la realidad—Pero creo será mejor si hablas con el maestro yoda, —dijo casi sin pensar, el no era un maestro muy dedicado con Ashoka y no solía darle grades lecciones e instruirla como quizás los demás jedi entrenaban a sus padawans, pero esto era un asunto delicado de tratar.

* * *

Llegaron a un enorme salón al final de un extenso corredor , donde había una gran cantidad de medios de comunicación, Padme se acerco a la reina la cual se encontraba en un balcón que se encontraba al sur de la sala, este poseía una esplendida vista del centro de Theed, con las montanas y jardines de fondo.

—Buenos Días Milady, como se ha desarrollado la situación— Interrumpió Amidala acercándose a la reina.

—Nuestra inteligencia, nos ha enviado un reporte que nos informa que los separatistas se están organizado en las praderas que se encuentran en el norte de Theed, no sabemos que esperar—Menciono tristemente

—Lo más preocupante, es que nuestro planeta no es el único en esta situación—Continuo la senadora.

En un lugar más apartado el Caballero Skywalker se encontraba reportándose con el Alto consejo jedi.

—Que noticias nos trae Caballero Skywalker—Hablo primero el maestro Windu

—Todo sigue complicándose Maestros, más y mas separatistas llegan a cada minuto, aun no han declarado su intención en el planeta, pero hay otro asunto que me gustaría comentarles—Dijo mientras le indicaba a Ahsoka que se acercara.

—Que ocurre Padawan Tano—Pregunto el pequeño maestro de raza desconocida.

—He tenido sueños, al principio eran igual a los demás pero—Ella Hizo una pausa— poco a poco ser fueron volviendo mas y mas reales.

—Que mensaje sus sueños trasmiten aprendiz Tano—Interrogo Yoda

Ashoka cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo, no era fácil para ella recordar y tampoco era algo que deseaba hacer.

—En un principio, observaba una considerable cantidad de droides disparando, luego la presencia de una cazarrecompensa y por último la Senadora Amidala cayendo al piso, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo se conectan estos hechos, y no sé cómo debería actuar ante ellos, pero la verdad es que me preocupa la seguridad de la Senadora.

—El futuro en movimiento siempre esta, de las decisiones que tomes dependerá que tus visiones se vuelvan realidad.

—Comprendo Maestro Yoda—Dijo Ashoka asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

—Haremos todo lo posible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, intenten no salir de sus hogares al menos que sea extremadamente necesario, recuerden que los Naboo somos un pueblo fuerte y no nos dejáremos vencer tan fácilmente. —Culmino Padme mientras que bebía un vaso con agua, que le habían proporcionado.

Luego que la rueda de prensa culmino, todos los asistentes fueron despachados por la reina Jamilia, la cual también se retiro cortesmentente ya que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, ellos se despidieron mientras veían alejarse a la reina con su respectivo cuerpo de seguridad, Padme se dirigió al balcón y miro la ciudad en un tono nostálgico, tantos recuerdos venían a su mente, los días en la escuela, su coronación como reina de Naboo ella amaba a su planeta y sufría con él cuando este tipo de eventos sucedían.

—Todo estará bien—Dijo Anakin colocando su mano en su hombro.

—Las comunicaciones están siendo interrumpidas, nos atacaran y no lo sabremos, tal vez mi asesino ande por ahí y no tengo idea—Contesto

—Entonces es mejor que se cuide, porque aquí está el mejor Jedi de la orden para protegerte—Bromeo, intentado cambiar su humor, el no quería verla así.

—¿Enserio?, el mejor Jedi de la orden—Rio

—Y también con su Padawan! —Exclamo Ashoka entrometiéndose en la conversación, ya no quería sentirse excluida en el fondo de la habitación.

—Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme, si tengo a los mejores Jedi conmigo, bueno ya mi trabajo culmino por hoy, porque mejor no vamos a casa—Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Anakin estaba encantado, a él le gustaría repetir la escena de ayer, los juegos con las pequeñas niñas, la deliciosa comida, ser el supuesto novio de Padme aunque fuera por un par de horas. Avanzaron por el largo pasillo, decorados por altas y elegante columnas y esplendorosos cuadros, al llegar al término de este se encontraron con una gran cantidad de droides que los esperaban, Maestro y Padawan rápidamente se colocaron al frente de Padme actuando como escudos desviando los disparos.

—Llévate a Padme a otro lugar, yo las cubriré—Grito Anakin a Ahoka, esta asintió, les abrió camino y se quedo redirigiendo disparos mientras ella huían.

—¡Ashoka espera!, Ven por aquí—Le dijo señalando un cuadro, al cual le dio un par del golpecitos, acto seguido se abrió una puerta. —Si vamos por aquí evitaremos encontrarnos tropas de asalto

Ambas entraron a un corredor poco iluminado mientras caminaban, pudieron escuchar un ruido antes que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Anakin acabo con los droides poco tiempo después, corrió en busca de su aprendiz, el confiaba en ella, pero también temía por la seguridad de Padme, recorría los pasillos pero no había señal alguna de ninguna de las dos, se topo con varias droidekas en el camino las cuales puedo vencer fácilmente, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar aún más cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar.

—¡Anakin!, ¡Anakin!, donde te encuentras ahora mismo— Sonó con una gran interferencias

—¿Ashoka?

—No Anakin, soy Obi-Wan, vamos a enviarles refuerzos, para estar listos cuando los separatistas de estar junto a la senadora.

—Eh sobre eso maestro—Dijo rascándose la cabeza— droides separatistas entraron al palacio y nos prepararon una emboscada, en este momento la senadora Amidala se encuentra con Ashoka.

—Reúnete con ellas y lléva a la senadora, junto a la reina, no queremos que se aprovechen de la distracción para atacarla.

—Entendido—Asintió Anakin

* * *

Avanzaban a un ritmo rápido, Ashoka al frente iluminaba con su sable, ambas deseaban llegar lo más rápido posible a un lugar seguro donde podrían reunirse con Anakin, Padme se recostó de una esquina se sentía mareada como si le faltaba el aire.

—¿Padme, que sucede?

—Oh, no es nada Ashoka, solo estoy un poco cansada, sera mejor que continue…—No había terminado la oración, cuando sintió un aro de frio en la nuca, —Camina—Escucho mientras sentía un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo, no tuvo otra opción que seguir caminando por el oscuro corredor

—¿Ashoka? ¿Ashoka me esuchas? ¿Donde se encuentran? —Dijo una voz conocida.

—Maestro,Le enviare nuestras coordenadas. —Exclamo la aprendiz

—Nos encontraremos en los puntos 2,3, Asegúrate que nada le pase a la senadora, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, maestro, no se preocupe tengo todo bajo control—Continuo Ahsoka.

El resto del camino había sido rápido y callado, aunque no se sentía bien se esforzó para seguirle el ritmo a Ahsoka, aun podía sentir el arma en su cuello y la angustia recorriendo su cuerpo, intento agarrar su aturdidor de su bolso pero su atacante la agarro fuertemente mientras salian del corredor.

Aurra Sing salió de las sombras tomando a la joven senadora por el cuello presionando con su brazo y apuntándole con su pistola con el otro, Ahsoka se volteo con sorpresa como no había podido notar la presencia de la cazarrecompensa, Tanto ella como Anakin encendieron sus sables, cuando notaron a unos droides b1 acercase. Padme logro coger su aturdidor pero antes disparar Aurra logro quitárselo haciendo uso de la fuerza.

—¿Me creías tan estúpida cariño? —Se burlo mientras le disparo con esta a su rehén—Calladita se ve más bonita Senadora—Dijo tomándola de la Barbilla.

Anakin salió corriendo hacia la cazarrecompenzas, que se encontraba escoltada por varios droides , el era un inútil, de que le valía ser el mejor jedi de la orden cuando no podía proteger a las personas… a las personas que amaba, tal vez ella no le correspondiera, pero eso no era lo más importante en ese momento, si él no la rescataba, esa ínfima oportunidad de que le correspondiera se vería resuelta en nada, todo había sucedido frente a sus ojos, junto a Sing salió Zan Wessel que comenzó a disparar con blasters en ambas manos para distraer a ambos jedi, cosa que dio resultado.

* * *

—Boba, déjala ahí—Dijo Aurra señalando un rincón al entrar a la nave. —Asegúrate de amarrarla fuerte, pero no debería despertar en un buen rato, puse un somnífero en su bebida, el disparo con el aturdidor lo que hizo fue adelantar los efectos.

—Ella no era la cenadora que sería ejecutada en geonosis—Pregunto, mientras recordaba sus últimos momentos con su padre como cuando le comentaba lo genial que sería ver un Acklay.

—Sí, es bastante escurridiza, pero no me imagino por que los separatistas ahora la quieren viva, muerta las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas—Se quejo Zam sentándose en el panel de control de la nave.

—Estás segura que esto está bien aurra—Interrogo el aun inocente Boba

—Querido, claro que está bien, nos pagaran bastante bien por este trabajo, además no que querías ser como tu padre.

Boba Fett bajo la cabeza y una triste expresión invadió su rostro.

* * *

—Como permitiste que ocurriera —regano el jedi de piel morena —Era tu misión protegerla.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta—Continuo Kenobi—Creo que ahora, es mejor que te reúnas con el caballero Olin, necesitamos reforzar la seguridad de la reina.

—Ferrus Olin— Gruño Anakin para sus adentros —Y que sucederá con la Senadora—Pregunto.

—Sabes lo colapsada que se encuentra la orden en estos tiempos, tendremos que esperar cualquier novedad, que la fuerza lo acompañé Anakin—Termino de decir Obi-Wan antes que el holograma de desvaneciera.

—Oh Skywalker, ya el consejo me ha informado de su incompetencia, es lamentable que la preciosa Senadora Amidala haya que tenido que pagar las consecuencias de la inutilidad suya y de su Padwan—Se burlo Olin, Ferrus Olin y Anakin Skywalker habían sido rivales desde que ambos poseían memorias, a pesar de ello frecuentemente realizaban misiones en conjunto por la cercana relación que tenían sus maestros.

—Deja el fastidio Ferrus, seguro que si se te hubiera asignado esta misión, hubiera tenido un final diferente—Respondió este en un tono odioso, Ashoka solo se podía limitar a ver la disputa entre ambos caballeros.

—Claro que hubiera tenido un final diferente—Dijo en un tono insinuante mientras entraban a la sala del trono.

—Mi Lady, se encuentra bien? —Pronuncio una de las doncellas.

* * *

_Entre otras noticias, Naboo sigue en crisis al igual que otros planetas principales de la republica, tropas separatistas han tomado el control de la capital, ahora la Reina Jamilia afronta una difícil decisión, en una exclusiva de Coruscant Night Live, fuentes internas del palacio, nos informan que la senadora de Naboo Padme Amidala ha sido raptada por un…_

El joven de ojos color jade que descansaba, ya entrando en lo que sería un profundo sueño, en el sofá, se despertó exaltado al escuchar la noticia, en parte porque aun temía por su seguridad, cuando abandono rápidamente su apartamento esa noche y porque él conocía…

* * *

**AN:**Lo siento, lo siento, jamas me cansare de decirlo, disculpenme por durar tanto en subir este capitulo es que hace un mes entre al colegio por lo que tengo muchiiiisimo menos tiempo para escribir, ademas que no estoy saliendo nada bien en los examenes, asi que me estoy esforzando el doble para mejorar mis notas, por que si no lo hago me quitan la computadora y ahi es que durare siglos sin poder escribir, como siempre, gracias a todos por sus comentarios


End file.
